epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc Brown vs Doctor Who
' Epic Rap Battles of History #24' is the twenty-fourth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features Back to the Future deuteragonist, Doc Brown against Doctor Who protagonist, Doctor Who. It will be released October 29th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor George Watsky as The 11th Doctor MC Mr. Napkins as Doc Brown Lloyd Ahlquist as Marty McFly Lyrics Doctor Who (10): Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor" Doesn't even really matter who. Who am I even talking to? Oh yes, you! The wannabe Einstein, minus the 'stache Travels through time but with no class I'm saving the world while you dilly-dally You can't even invent your way out of Hill Valley! Calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine! You're not going to tear any wonky holes in any fabric of space and time Actually, it's a lot more like a rug, really, oh well, never mind Let's just say there's an infinite number of me simultaneously kicking your ass with rhymes! Doc Brown: Great Scott! You're great...not! I spit it hot Then generate way more power than 1.21 gigawatts I'm not sure what sort of scientific authority you purport to be But I'm a real doctor! Where'd you get your degree? Despite all your companions you couldn't be having less sex I don't know what's lamer: your fans or your special effects! You don't get another turn to debate, time to face your permanent fate! Now Dalek my balls! Dalek: Exterminate! Doctor Who (10): I'm going to die... Dalek: Doctor... Doctor Who (10): At least, this version of me... Dalek: Doctor... Doctor Who (10): Perhaps you'd like another... Dalek: Doctor... Doctor Who (10): Prepare to meet your... versions Doctor Who (11): Density! Hahahaha! I'm a mystical medical dog at the pinnacle shifting my physical form You're a possibly pedophiliac individual who should've never been born! You got your knickers in a twist while you're sucking on my piccadilly, but I'm a lot lot different Cause your a pitiful hillbilly hangin' with an edible kid who's a BAWK BAWK chicken! Marty McFly: Nobody calls me chicken! Doctor Brown: This is between us, Scarfy, don't try to outrhyme me You'll find I'm as grimy as any slimy time limey I'll use your porta-potty time machine as my latrine You're not a cat with nine lives, you're a pussy with thirteen! (time loop) Dr. Who: Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor"... Poll Who Won? Doc Brown Dr. Who Trivia *This rap battle features a time loop where the rap battle starts over for a few seconds, until the line 'Ooh, actually, if you don't mind, it's just "The Doctor". *This battle features two cast members who returned to play different roles: **George Watsky as Doctor Who 11 **MC Mr. Napkins as Doc Brown *This is the second battle to have more than one actor portray a contestant. *This is the second battle that has two fictional characters rapping against each other. *This is the fourth battle in which a rapper dies. *The is the first time the announcer doesn't say 'Epic' in the beginning. *This is the fourth battle based on the contestants' names. Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 24